


"Help me, plumber Kylo, I've got a problem with my water pressure."

by Belsmomaus



Series: The Adventures of Hux and Ren - Kylux-Week 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Hux is horny, Hux obviously watches too much holo-porn, Kylo is bored, M/M, established relationship (more or less), sexy coveralls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: Matt finally gets to meet Kylo Ren. In person. 
or
The one where Kylo is bored and Hux discovers a proclivity for coveralls.
(Kylux-Week 2016 - Day 2: Matt the radar technician)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from but the moment the thought was there it wouldn't leave me alone again.

**"Help me, plumber Kylo, I've got a problem with my water pressure."**

_**Kylux-Week 2016** _

**Day 2: Matt the Radar Technician**

 

“Are you serious?”

Hux blinked for a second, before his eyebrows rose to peculiar heights, his usually iron control over his facial expressions slipping.

Kylo was just shrugging, but underneath that nonchalant exterior Hux could clearly detect a certain amount of glee at having caught him off-guard.

Nevertheless, the men looked absolutely ridiculous, wearing a grey technician coverall.

Ever since that ion storm had overloaded some of their hyperdrive conduits six hour ago, practically forcing them to crawl through space for the next two days until repairs were finished, he hadn’t had a chance to check up on Ren. After all, that idiot had managed to antagonize a whole tribe on his latest retrieval mission – yet another force-sensitive artifact Snoke wanted – which had ended in a wild chase through the jungle and some strange energy weapons that had been fired at his ship.

Hux had prepared himself for all kinds of things when he’d stepped onto Ren’s preferred Upsilon-class shuttle, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the stubborn man’s insistence to fix the damage that last shot had done to the comm.-unit himself.

“You know, we have technicians for that.”

Kylo turned and grabbed for a tool box, placed it on the pilot’s chair and checked the contents.

“Well, since one of us was careless enough to strand us in the middle of nowhere…” he looked up and threw Hux a pointed look out of the corner of his dark eyes, “there’s nothing else to do for me, since _I_ completed my mission. So instead of being bored and-- _difficult_ , to put it in your words, I’m going to replace some fried cables. Unless…” his voice dropped even lower than usual, his lips curling into the hint of a smirk, “you’ve got some better ideas to pass our time.”

Hux imagined how he’d grab for that ridiculous coverall and use it to yank that infuriating idiot closer and kiss that smirk off his face. He pictured his fingers on the other’s body, divesting him of that ugly grey thing, imagined his own uniform joining it on the floor, their naked bodies rubbing against each other, right there on the pilot’s chair.

And _damn_ , how much he wanted to do just that! But he was the commander of this ship, he had work to do, even – or especially – now that one of their main systems was in the middle of unforeseen repairs.

So instead he tried to stifle a sigh and focus back on the topic of shuttle repair. “You’re sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked with a nod towards the comm.-console.

Kylo was annoyed. It wasn’t hard to tell. Questioning his abilities was never a good idea.

This time Hux _did_ sigh. “Alright, knock yourself out!”

“You could help me.”

That overly suggestive comment made him pause, taking in the playful grin, the sparkle in those dark eyes that told of a plethora of sinful ideas and then Kylo _waggled his eyebrows_.

“Just you. And me. In here… I know you’d like that…”

Of course Kylo knew! Had probably picked that image right out of Hux’ mind.

Hux laughed, more a snort than an actual laugh – he couldn’t help it, not with the memory of those ridiculous waggling eyebrows in his mind!

“I don’t think you’d get much work done if I stay. And neither would I.”

He turned and left the shuttle, followed by the words Kylo shouted after him.

“Your loss!”

 

* * *

 

 

Next time Hux stepped foot onto Ren’s shuttle, he did so with mixed feelings. No matter how hard he’d concentrated on organizing repairs, using the additional time of their enforced stay in the middle of nowhere to address some of the non critical issues that have piled upon his desk, he couldn’t get the image of Kylo in that coverall out of his mind. The way the material had stretched tight around his shoulders and chest, how it had accented the v-shape of his upper body. How it had clung to his thighs.

After half an hour of changing position on his chair to compensate for the increasing eagerness of his lower half to take part in his imagination’s show he gave up. He informed Mitaka that he wouldn’t be available for the next hour or two except for absolute emergencies – using said work pile on his desk as an excuse – and headed for the shuttle bay.

So, with his actions solely determined by lust and anticipation, he couldn’t help feeling humiliated and angry at himself for not having more self-control. On the other hand, his iron control had proved to fail him on more than one occasion when one Kylo Ren was involved.

Those feelings abated considerably the moment he laid eyes on said man.

Kylo had abandoned the upper part of his coverall and tied the loose arms around his hips, leaving his chest in nothing but a white undershirt. An amazingly formfitting undershirt, clinging to every contour of his body as if it were made for it. He was lying on the floor on his back, his head, shoulders and arms pushed inside the opening underneath the comm.-console. The rest of his body on open display.

And what a display that was. At least as good as his imagination had painted it earlier in his quarters. But this was real – _this_ he could touch – and that was way better.

So far it seemed that Kylo hadn’t heard or otherwise noticed him yet. Or he had and refused to act on it, maybe sulky since Hux hadn’t stayed right away earlier.

Right now, Hux didn’t really care. Not when he could watch the straining grey material around Kylo’s right thigh – he’d pulled that leg up, probably to be able to push himself farther under the console if necessary.

An idea struck him. He stepped closer, keeping his steps light, and kneeled down at Kylo’s left side. With a cheeky grin he stroked his fingers across the white covered belly in front of him, leaving his gloves on on purpose, after all he knew how much it turned Kylo on.

The full body jerk accompanied by a surprised hiss made him chuckle and triumph internally at actually catching him off guard.

And something about this shot right down to his groin, picking up right where his imagination had left him earlier.

“You know, this outfit might have its advantages after all.”

Kylo stilled at his voice, only squirming a little as Hux let his gloved fingers travel up towards his chest. For a moment there he thought Ren wanted to say something, judging from the sounds from underneath the console, but a quiet cough was all he got.

“It’s certainly more… _formfitting_ than those ugly black rags.”

The squirming stopped the moment he insulted those ‘sacred’ robe. He could practically see Kylo’s face, muscles quivering, unable to settle on one expression, conflicted by his anger at that last comment and the promising possibilities this situation – and this outfit – might yet hold.

“Maybe you should keep it,” Hux suggested while circling his index finger around one of the other man’s nipples – perfectly erect nipples, denting the white fabric in a very delicious way. He couldn’t resist the invitation and flicked his finger against the perky nub. The answering hiss and wince made his hard-on strain against his pants even more than before.

Judging from the bulging within that grey coverall he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

So he kept his hand roaming that broad chest, teasing nipples and rippling muscles alike, while he kept on talking.

“I’ve got this problem with the water pressure in my fresher. The perfect job for Kylo, the plumber, don’t you think?”

There was another sound coming from beneath the console, something new, something between a surprised gasp and a moan.

It painted the smuggest of all grins across Hux’ lips.

“There would be a little mishap with the water, leaving part of that coverall soaking wet.” Hux’ fingers went lower, pushing the knot of coverall sleeves away and finally found their way beneath the white shirt. The black of his glove stood out beneath the light fabric like a sinister intruder. Kylo was twitching and moaning ever so slightly as the leather traced along his skin, stroked his sides and dipped into his navel.

“And wet coveralls that cling so tantalizingly onto such... magnificent assets,” he places his other hand right on top of the bulge in that grey coverall, eliciting the most delicious gasp ever, “are a transgression against uniform regulations. Of course you’d have to take it off.”

Both his hands were active now, rubbing and teasing and stroking. Slow and in rhythm with his words. Kylo’s hips pushed up, eager for more friction. He was squirming beneath him, breathing more heavily and the mix of moaning and whimpering and gasping that crawled out from the dark space beneath the console left Hux aching for being touched himself.

He shifted again, trying to find a position that wasn’t quite so uncomfortably tight around his dick.

“But then I’d have a naked technician in my fresher who can’t leave until his work clothes have dried. I would be very, _very_ displeased with that.” He squeezed his gloved hand around the fabric covered erection in his hand. “If only there’d be a way for you to keep me entertained _and_ in your good grac…”

Someone cleared his throat.

“Care to explain?”

The deep, dark voice – distorted by a way too familiar vocoder – coming from behind him made Hux’ blood run cold. His breath hitched and he froze, unable to move, unable to _think_.

This wasn’t happening.

This _couldn’t be_ happening!

This was a trick. Right?

There was a pressure in his head, just shy of being painful.

‘ _This is_ not _a trick!’_

Chest heaving with trembling breaths he turned his head to find himself face to face with the black and silver mask of Kylo Ren. He just stood there in the entrance to the cockpit, tall and intimidating, his black robes and dark hood making his crossed arms look even more imposing.

As if burnt he pulled his hands back. He didn’t understand. His mind was in overdrive, trying to make sense of the situation – obviously Kylo had requested the help of a technician after all – while at the same time torturing him with every detail he’d done these last moments. Every. Embarrassing. Moment.

At least his pants weren’t quite so uncomfortable around his middle anymore.

His eyes dropped down towards the body in front of him. The body he’d caressed. The body that wasn’t Kylo. How was this possible? How could he not recognize the body of his lover? How…

He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip. This was _so_ embarrassing. This was… _SHIT!_

In well over a decade he hadn’t felt as humiliated as right now. He’d never wished more for a black hole to vanish into.

“You’re done here!” the metallic voice growled, shaking with barely controlled anger. And for a horrible second Hux thought it was addressed to him. Then the man in front of him, indeed a _real_ technician, skidded over the floor, pulled out from underneath the console by some invisible force. Now Hux saw the guy for the first time. He was tall and well built, amazingly similar to Kylo, even had a big nose as well, but he had short, messy blond hair and ugly glasses in his scarlet face.

Part of Hux wondered if he needed to find a new technician after Kylo was done choking this one. But then he realized that the guy wasn’t being choked, he was simply deeply embarrassed. And Hux couldn’t help wondering if he looked like a choking victim himself right now. If the heat on his face and neck was any indication, then yes.

“Get lost!” Kylo growled again, menacing in his unpredictability. “And send someone else! I want this repaired by tomorrow morning!”

He could swear he felt Ren’s gaze upon him. It was hard to tell with whom Ren was more furious. Him for not noticing or the other guy for not saying anything. Either way, he was surprised that the infamous lightsaber hadn’t made an appearance so far.

The guy in front of him nodded then scrambled up. And in doing so he looked right at Hux with the most awkward half-smile, not quite able to meet his eyes. “Hi, I’m Matt.”

It was completely and utterly surreal. This whole situation.

Matt got up, his hands fidgeting with the sleeves of his coverall, his eyes roaming everywhere. The guy was clearly overwhelmed and too embarrassed to think straight. But then he drew a deep breath and lifted his eyes up towards Kylo and dared – _dared in this fucking moment_ , he must be completely out of his mind – to address the furious Force user.

“Lord Ren, I’m…”

“ _OUT_!”

Every loose object in the cockpit rattled for a second then shot outwards, away from Kylo. Even Hux felt himself slid backwards a bit, pushed away by a wave of blatant power.

The blond stumbled, swallowed visibly and finally left in a hurry, leaving nothing but eerie silence in the cockpit.

Only then did Hux realize that they had a witness now. Their relationship – or whatever this was – wasn’t secret anymore. That, and he’d just sexually harassed a subordinate.

That dark mask was fixed on him now and all previous thoughts fled Hux mind. He couldn’t help but shiver at the attention. He wasn’t afraid, not really, no, but somehow this whole situation became surprisingly… exciting. He swallowed, visibly. And his pants grew tighter again.

The pressure against his mind was back once more.

_‘Now to you!’_

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later…

_I’ll make sure you’re never going to confuse this body with someone else ever again!_

The words still rang through Hux’ mind.

A threat as well as a promise. Dark, dangerous and salacious, all at once.

He was so damn hard!

“Go on! You’ve got work to do, General!”

Kylo was lying on his back in his bed, completely naked, his head elevated on a pillow. A lazy and – of course – smug smile on his face.

And Hux crawled on top of him, at once irritated and excited at being bossed around, at being punished for his error in such a delicious way, and got started. He kept caressing and touching every inch of Kylo that he could reach. With his hands, his lips, his tongue. Cataloguing every dimple, every hair and every mole, committing it all to memory.

“That’s more like it,” Kylo grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Quite a few hours later Matt strode into the mess hall, his steps unusually bouncy and a big grin on his face. After the initial shock and embarrassment – and fear for his life – had dissipated the core of today’s events had finally settled into his awareness.

General Hux had confused him with Kylo Ren!

He’d been in the same room as Kylo Ren!

Kylo Ren knew his name now!

Kylo Ren had _talked_ to him!

Jerking off had never been this intense before!

Which was certainly partly attributed to the absolutely unbelievable – _insane_ – moments he’d spent with the general – _his boss!_ – in that shuttle. Being touched like that, the same way Kylo Ren got touched by the general since the rumors about them seemed to be true – not that he cared about such things – it had been… he had no words for it.

Fate has truly been most kind to him today.

“Look at that, someone’s in a good mood today!” his colleague Riff said as Matt sat down next to him with his plate. “Did Ren hurry past you in the corridors again? Did his robes brush against you this time?” The mocking tone was unmistakable but today Matt wouldn’t let it rile him up.

Instead he picked up a piece of meat with his fork and grinned even more widely. And maybe he exaggerated a little bit, but… who cared?

“Kylo Ren asked for my help today, so I got to work on his shuttle!”

And Riff coughed, nearly choking on his food. He was silent after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if Hux will ever manage to play out this "plumber Kylo" fantasy with the real Kylo... ;)
> 
> I know part of this is quite dubios and morally grey what with the practical harrassment of an subordinate. Although I chose for Matt to be too surprised at first and then too excited to be taken for Kylo Ren and then too aroused by it all to say something. He could've gotten out of the situation at any time, he just chose not to.  
> And he enjoyed it all way to much to give Hux trouble about it afterwards.
> 
> I hope you liked it.  
> Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think :)


End file.
